Maitre de la mort
by KillingCurseEyes33
Summary: Harry se réveille avec les Reliques de la mort placé prés de lui. Après quelques réflexion, il décide de parcourir le monde pour découvrir ce qu'il est vraiment. -One Shot-


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Bonne lecture, et désolé pour les fautes qui pourrait s'être glissé dans le texte ...**

 **Disclaimer : Rien du tout n'est à moi excluant le concept de l'histoire ...**

Maitre de la mort

Harry ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Les dernières semaines, voir les derniers mois avait été des plus dur. Harry avait, non sans mal , réussi à passer à travers toute les épreuves que la vie lui avait envoyer. Que ce soit la mort de Dumbledore, la chasse au Horcruxe, ou la mort de Voldemort il y a quelques jours à peine, tout avait été un enchaînements d'événements malencontreux. Et encore, on ne parlait pas de tout les évènements plus mineure a ces derniers qui se mêlaient entre eux ! C'est après ces petite réflexions qu'Harry à remarqué les chose déposé pas très loin de lui, par terre. Les reliques de la mort. Comment était elle apparue ici ? Il se souvenait pourtant bien avoir cassé la baguette quelques heure après la chute de Voldemort, et avoir perdue, volontairement, la pierre quelques minutes avant ce même événement… C'était décidé ! Il valait que le monde magique ne sache pas que les reliques de la mort n'était pas qu'un conte pour enfants, et le seul moyen d'évitez que cela se répandre, puisque la Gazette du sorcier était sur son dos depuis la mort de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, était de voyager à travers le monde. De plus, il pourrai avoir enfin un peu de temps pour lui et peut-être qu'il découvrirait le rôle qu'il avait a jouer dans ce monde.

* * *

Harry essaya de rassembler son courage de Griffondor lorsqu'il sonna à la porte du terrier. Il considérait les Weasley comme la chose la plus proche d'une famille et trouvait nécessaire de les informer de ses projets. C'est à ce moment que Ginny répondu à la porte, surprise de le trouver là.

-Harry ! Nous ne t'attendions pas pour dîner aujourd'hui ! Viens entre, dit elle, d'un ton enjoué.

\- Hum oui , disons que j'ai quelque nouvelle à vous apporter !, d'un ton monocorde.

Harry entra, et après avoir salué tout le monde, il s'installât à la table avec Ginny, Ron, Arthur, Molly et Hermione. Chacun parlait, riait, à l'exception d'Harry qui se questionnait pour savoir le bon moyen d'annoncer la nouvelle. C'est Ron qui lui donna cette chance quelque minute plus tard … ;

-Alors Harry , prêt pour l'école d'Auror ? On va tellement être un bon duo, dis Ron, semblant avoir des étoiles dans les yeux en pensant à son rêve.

-J'avais plutôt l'intention de partir, profité de la fin de la guerre, tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu un moment où je pouvais seulement penser sans avoir un mage fou dans la tête…

Ron sembla déçu mais compris tout de même le besoin de son meilleur de partir pour un moment, mais c'est Ginny qui n'en revenue pas. Elle questionna Harry sur leur relation. La réponse prit du temps à venir mais chacun voyait bien qu'Harry cherchait les bons mots pour évitez la colère de Ginny.

-Écoute Ginny, j'ai passé de très bon moment avec toi, mais j'ai seulement besoin d'être seul, sans penser ni au monde magique, ni même à un avenir. Je m'en voudrait de t'arracher tes moments d'espoirs et de joies qu'un mariage t'apporterait.

Ginny resta silencieuse. Hermione, elle aussi silencieuse, demanda à Harry la date de son départ quelques instants plus tard. Il lui répondit qu'il partait dans l'après-midi et il ajouta ensuite le lieu de son premier arrêt : le Canada.

* * *

Harry attrapa le portoloin qui l'apporterait au canada, et plus précisément dans une forêt des territoires du nord ouest. Il avait choisi cette destination puisque c'était loin de Angleterre et il avait entendu parler des passants qui disait que c'était un endroit magnifique. Après l'activation du Portoloin, Harry se souvint pourquoi il détestait ces derniers ; il était instable et il tombait tout le temps ! Il atterrit sur le visage, après une chute de quelque mètres et observa finalement la forêt au alentours de lui.

Lorsqu'il eu finit de contempler la beauté de la forêt, il se leva et remarqua une personne près de lui, qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Le bruit d'un craquement déchira le silence de la forêt et Harry aperçu un arbre tombé en direction de la personne qu'il avait remarquer plus tôt. Sans même réfléchir, obéissant à son instinct, Harry fonça vers l'homme le poussant pour le sauver de la chute de l'arbre, au détriment de sa propre vie. Sa vision se brouilla de noir et au dernier instant, il pensa à tous ses amis.

* * *

Harry repris conscience, de la même manière que s'il venait de se réveiller d'une très longue nuit. Dans une de ses mains, sur le coté de son corps, était posé la baguette de sureau, et dans son autre main, Harry portait la pierre de résurrection à son index. La cape d'invisibilité était par dessus son corps de façon à ce qu'il soit invisible au yeux extérieur. Harry se releva et retira la cape, gardant la baguette et la bague. Il reconnu l'endroit où il était arrivé, et aperçu l'homme qu'il avait sauvé, sain et sauf, sans aucune écorchure. Profitant que l'homme tourne la tête pour observer un oiseau, il se recouvrit de la cape, récupéra son sac et partit, sans que l'homme le remarque.

Son instinct lui disait de se diriger vers un lac tout près, et c'est ce qu'il fit. Arrivé à destination, Harry remarqua une jeune femme , au centre du lac, visiblement en train de pécher. Harry qui avait retirer la cape quelque instant plus tôt, déposa cette dernière dans son sac, enchanté d'un charme d'extension indétectable et d'un charme de poids plume pour son voyage. Ne comprenant pas où son instinct l'avait emmené, il remarqua que le bateau de la femme commençait à tanguer, définitivement en train de couler. Lorsque son embarcation fut complètement sous l'eau, la jeune femme se mit a crier à l'aide, indiquant en même temps qu'elle ne savait pas nager. Harry courrut vers le lac et plongea afin d'aller récupérer la femme. En chemin, il avala une quantité énorme d'eau. Arrivé auprès de la femme, il la ramenât sur la berge et s'évanouit. Harry pensa encore une fois à ses amis, une seconde avant de perdre conscience.

* * *

Harry se réveilla une nouvelle fois, ses poumons le brûlait de l'intérieur mais il était encore dans la même position que la dernière fois ; recouvert de la cape, bague et baguette à la main.

Harry un sourire lorsqu'il comprit quelque chose : son instinct le poussait à se rendre à des endroit où les gens était sur le point de mourir et à les sauver. Il fut quand même déçu lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne mourrait jamais…

* * *

Des années avaient passé, et Harry était mort de nombreuse fois, toujours en pensant à ses amis, mais avait au moins sauver de nombreuses vies. Il avait enfin accepter son sort, tout de même déçu de ne jamais pouvoir rejoindre ses parents. Il aurait pu utiliser la pierre, mais ayant peur que les Reliques prenne le contrôle sur lui et ne voulant pas souffrir, il avait pris la résolution d'utiliser les Reliques le moins souvent possible, incluant la baguette. De nombreuse fois les Reliques c'était cassé, mais elles avaient toujours été réparés la seconde suivante.

Harry était maintenant en route vers Godric's Hollow, où il avait finalement décidé d'aller voir ses parents, au cimetière, pour leur expliquer ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie. Arriver devant leur tombe Harry expliqua à ses parent ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie et comment il l'avait accepter. Au moment de partir, Harry remarqua une autre tombe juste a coté de celle de ses parent. En portant attention au lettre gravé dans la pierre, il pouvait lire ceci :

 _Ron & Hermione Weasley_

 _Parent Aimé & Amis_

 _Fin_

* * *

 **En espérant que ça vous ai plus! Comme vous l'avez surement remarqué si vous êtes bilingues, l'histoire ressemble beaucoup à celle de ma collègue Poochimay, et je vous invite donc à aller lire la sienne. Pour vous expliquer mieux, parfois certaine certaine fanfiction seront à la fois en anglais et en français en ayant quelques différences entre les deux ;) Encore une fois désolé pour les erreurs de français dispersé dans le texte...**

 **Saano :)**


End file.
